


Autumn Mimoza

by JustSimon



Category: You_Me and Empty Words (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Thils is alternate continuation after events in Hot Springs.
Relationships: Shintarou/Akino





	Autumn Mimoza

Shintarou and Akino was ready to sleep, but then Shintarou decided to reveal secret of Akino, as Shintarou thought Akino was a girl, he got proofs when exposed her breasts and then, when he was gonna tease Akino, a some memories fled in Shintarou's head and he refused from this idea.  
'You said that you will never betray me.'' "And it's you saying this."  
Shintarou grabbed Akino for a shoulders and then said.  
"You planned to leave me and dissapear. Why Akino, just why?"  
Expression of pain shifted to expression of guilt on Akino's face.  
'Sepia Mlimoza' "Eh?" 'Sepia Mimoza, i wanna meet her, but to do this i must dissapear from this world.' "But why you need to do something like this?" 'It's complicated, Shintarou.' "Akino, we were friends really long, you understand me and i understand you, at least i thought so, but now i understand, that without you i don't have a sense to live."  
Shintarou stopped hold Akino, sat at his knees, grabbed CD, broke it and aimed shard at his throat to stab himself.  
"Sayonara Akino. It was nice be your friend."  
Then in Akino's head fled some memories and she rushed towards Shintarou.  
'MATTE!'  
Akino was in time to stop Shintarou, she grabbed shard out of his hands and got cuts on her hands in the process.  
'Shintarou, you don't need to do this, but i couldn't tell you that i am a girl, i was sure it will ruin our friendship because i can't looks and behaves like a girl, i am not ready to this yet.' "You don't need." 'Eh?' "You don't need to looks and behaves like a girl, just don't leave me." 'But aren't people don't get wrong ideas about your orientation?' "While you by my side i don't care about opinions of other people." 'Shintarou...' "Oh shoot! Your hands are bleeding, wait here, i'll bring first aid pack." On a next day, Shintarou and Akino went to the school together, hand in hand, even if Shintarou and Akino had an emotionless and awkward expressions on their faces, deep down Shintarou and Akino were happy and as usual, after the school they spend time together and listened their favorite musician, Sepia Mimoza, Akino changed her mind and decided to not disappear, at least until something will separate her and Shintarou, if this will ever happen.


End file.
